


A Angel and Her Demons

by Shadow_Walker_1201



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Demons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 00:19:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7197488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Walker_1201/pseuds/Shadow_Walker_1201
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Fallen Angel an angel who has sinned or at least sinned in the eyes of god.</p><p>This fallen angel says she never sinned just because she thought that maybe just maybe angels and demons could get along. </p><p>And they banished her from heaven, a few of her brothers and sisters following her to keep an eye on her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfic I'm posting on this site. And my first supernatural fanfiction (it's not completely supernatural but it has some characters from it in it and info) I hope you enjoy.

Jacky's pov

Ugh. Finally it is 8th bell, last bell of the day, study hall, the bell I spend sitting in the library reading you name it.

I walk into study hall and isabelle is sitting, making a weird face at me. 

I sit down next to her and say "sup chick-o"

"Hey wierd-o" she says and laughs at me.

"Does anyone have to go to the library?" Our study hall teacher says.

I turn to Isabelle "wanna go with me?" 

I grab my bag and book and get up.

"Sure" she says and grabs her stuff.

"Can we go to the library, Mr. Michaels?" I say when we get to her desk.

"Sure girls" He says writing our names on a library slip and hands it to me.

"Thanks" I say and we walk to the library. 

We sign in and put our stuff at two computers.

"Ok I'm gettin' me a book" I say as Isabelle sits down and walk to the books.

"Okay you go do that book worm"

I roam around the aisles of books finding the "Marry Otter" series.

Well I haven't read that in a while. 

So i grab it and walk to the main desk and check it out.

"Thank you" I tell the librarian polity. 

"Of course," the library Mr. Morning-star replies. 

I walk back to Isabelle, sit down and pull out my phone.

Da 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed


	2. 2

Jacky's pov

After school and a boring bus ride where I wanted to kill someone, me and Isabelle get off at my house and start walking toward Rin's house.

"This is insane. What if this actually works? What if this demon tries to fucking kill us?" I complain to Isabelle. 

"Dude this isn't going work we have nothing to worry about," she replies calmly. 

"I hope not."

We arive at Rin's and I hesitantly go to  knock on the door when it is thrown open and a head of black fluffy ass hair looks at us.

"Hey guys glad you could make it I have most of the stuff set up out back." Rin quickly says as soon as the door is open.

Rin turns around and walks off.

"Come on guys," she yells back to us.

I look at Isabelle and motion for her to go first, she sighs and walks in following the short girl.

Not a good idea rin is going to get us killed.

I walk in and close the door and slowly walk to Rin and Isabelle. 

"So we doin' this guys? This is going to be awesome. Oooooooooooooooo this is sooooo cooooool."

I glance at Isabelle over Rin with a look in my eye, This girl is insane.

"Uh, I guess Rin let's do this." I say wryly. 

I grab Isabelle's arm and whisper in her ear,"this is fucking insane, my parents are religious as fuck if they find out about this they will say I'm in a cult and probably ground me for ever.

She turns to me and replies,"you'll be ok because we are not doing anything we are just letting our crazy friend try something out."

"Ugh ok"

"Hey guys you coming this ritual won't do itself," we hear Rin's happy voice coming from outside.

"Yeah just a second," Isabelle replies before looking at me,"come on jacky nothing bad will happen from this."

"Okay let's get this over with," I sigh.


	3. 3- Summoning a Demon

Jacky's pov

We walk outside Rin's bouncing up and down, Isabelle causally following Rin, and me freaking out inside.

BAD IDEA WHAT AM I THINKING. 

Rin stops at a circle drawn in chalk within a single closed triangle, with three additional symbols drawn inside each triangle corner.

I don't really recognize the symbols but whatever Rin apparently knows what she's doing I don't know how and I don't think I want to know.

There is a bowl in the middle of the triangle, what's in it I don't know and I don't think I want to know, three candles are positioned on the tip of the triangle corners. 

"Okay okay okay," Rin spits out excitedly,"everything is set up we can start now if you guys are ready."

Um no not exactly ready tgis is not okay Rin you are fucking insane.

"Uh sure I guess I'm ready whenever, Isabelle?" I nervously say.

"Yup cool whenever let's do this"

"Okay," Rin says then lights a match and starts light the candles on fire. She finishes lighting the candles and stands up, she lights another match, throws it in the bowl and starts saying some words I can't understand in I think latin,"Ad constringendum, ad ligandum eos pariter et solvendum: Et ad congregandum eos coram me."

When did she learn latin.

We stand there then rin falls over, Isabelle quickly runs over to her and grabs her while I'm frozen in my spot.

"Rin Rin are you okay? Rin speak to me," Isabelle starts shaking Rin trying to wake her up.

Rin opens her eyes and they are red, and no not like she's high and the whites of her eyes are red no her whole eyes are red iris pupil everything. Isabelle quickly drops her and shuffles backward and stands up.

"Rin's not here right now," 'Rin' says in and darker voice than usual. 

"Uh Rin th-this is not funny. S-stop messing with us." Isabelle stutters.

'Rin' stands up and smirks at Isabelle.

"Sorry sweetheart I ain't rin. I am a demon, you should know that you summoned me after all." 'Rin' says calmly. 

"I didn't summon you the girl you are in did and I didn't even think it would work." Isabelle says confidently. 

"Um if you're not rin then who are you?" I utter my frist words since this demon got here.

'Rin' turns toward me,"well sweetie I'm le- jacky is that you?" The demons answers stunning me.


	4. 4

Jacky's pov

"W-what? H-how do you know my n-name?" I stutter out.

"Because it's me levi. Jacky how do you not remember me..." she looks at me like she is trying to see though me, "oh oh no jacky what did they do to you."

"What? They? Who's they?"

"I'm sorry I've said to much. I'll be on my way." Levi, I guess that's her name, says.

"Wait what about," Isabelle starts saying before levi disappears, "our friend.Well shit I think we just lost Rin. Welp she was insane, anyway it's her own fault she was the one that wanted to summon that thing it does seem fair that the demon would possess her... wait that means demons are real. Whoa your learn something new everyday. Does that mean angels are real dude that would be so cool."

"Isabelle how are you so chill about a demon possessing our friend and then just leaving, like what the fuck dude."

"I'm sorry that was inconsiderate. Byt wait a second that demon knew your name how? Is there something you need to tell me? Some deep dark secret?"

"No Isabelle, I have no clue how that demon knew my name but tomorrow I'm going to the library during study hall and get every book they have on demons... If they have any."

"Well we should get angels too just to be sure of all the info."

"Yeah that's a good idea, welp we should get going home... oh shit what are we going to tell Rin's parents." I say.

"Uhhhh, nothing we weren't here today got it."

"Okay I guess."

We both say goodbye and we walk our separate ways home.


End file.
